


Chambord

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Ficlet, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “You picked a fight.” Connor’s voice is flat, barely holding back his rage. “You went to the bar, had a couple drinks, and decided, what, you wanted your face rearranged?”“You should’ve seen the other guy.” Gaivn chuckles. He touches a hand to the vibrant bruise on his face, almost black in the sparse light of the night as they drive along the street.Connor’s grip on the wheel tightens. “He had a knife.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Kudos: 31





	Chambord

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Dancing Devils

“You picked a fight.” Connor’s voice is flat, barely holding back his rage. “You went to the bar, had a couple drinks, and decided, what, you wanted your face rearranged?”

“You should’ve seen the other guy.” Gaivn chuckles. He touches a hand to the vibrant bruise on his face, almost black in the sparse light of the night as they drive along the street.

Connor’s grip on the wheel tightens. “He had a knife.”

It isn’t the first time Connor’s helped Gavin out of a sticky situation, but it’s the worst he’s seen the other man. It took all his willpower not to gut the guy himself, put the fear of God into him by showing his true face and making it  _ hurt, _ but he just knocked him out instead and left him in the alley. Gavin is far more important, even if he’s that much more of a headache.

“Yeah, well. Details.” Gavin looks out the window, watching the city pass by. “Bet you’ve never picked a fight in your life, huh?”

“More than you can imagine. But I don’t bring fists to a knife fight.”

“You did today.”

It isn’t the same, not when the knife is steel and Connor isn’t mortal, but there’s something to be said about defying protocol to defend a human. “Something like that.”


End file.
